galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid
Sid is one of the main characters of the upcoming ABC sitcom, Galavant. He is the squire and sidekick to the protagonist. Sid is portrayed by Luke Youngblood. Biography Sid grew up in a loving home who always wanted him to be something more than he wished for himself. His parents both boasted about his many adventures to the villagers, leading Sid to lie about his position as a squire and make up stories about his great adventures as a hero and dragon slayer,similar to Galavant. He went on many hundreds of adventures with Galavant, and the two became great friends. Sid stuck by Galavant in his time of need and his depressed state of losing his one true love. Character History Season One Sid, Galavant's trusted squire, leaves with Isabella and the hero on a journey to restore Galavant's honor and save Madalena. (Pilot) Galavant, Princess Isabella and Sid need funds for lodging during their trip. Fortunately, there’s a jousting competition offering a valuable top prize. (Joust Friends) As the horses grow tired, Sid offers Isabella and Galavant the hospitality of his home town. They enter the village and discover that it is named Sidneyland, and there's a bronze statue of Sid in the town square. Everyone greets Sid as a hero and Sid admits to his traveling companions that he might have exaggerated his exploits just a bit. Sid asks Galavant and Isabella to play along and they agree. However, when they arrive at Sid's house, Sid tells Galavant that there's one more thing: he told his parents that he's the knight and Galavant is the squire. Sid's very Jewish parents invite them all in... except for Galavant. They hand him a chicken and tell him to pluck it for dinner.Sid's parents eat with Isabella and Sid, while Galavant sits at the other table with their squire. Sid introduces Isabella as a princess and says that they're engaged, and his parents insist on celebrating. The townspeople burst into a musical number but Galavant refuses to sing along. When the song is over, Sid's parents announce that there'll be a ball to celebrate the wedding.At the ball in Sidneyland, Sid's parents continue praising their son. Isabella continues to pretend to be Sid's fiancée, and Galavant just sits and watches them.Galavant talks to Sid privately and says that he hired him rather than the other squires because he was the only honest one. He's learned that being squire is probably the worst job in the world, but is touched that Sid never abandoned him. Galavant tells Sid to be proud of the man he is... because he is.(Two Balls) Galavant, Isabella, and Sid approach the river leading to Valencia, and Isabella warns that there are rumors of bandits in the area. Despite that, Galavant insists on going on, happy that they've managed to work as a team so long. As they make camp for the night, it soon becomes apparent that the group isn't as happy together as Galavant thinks. Sid is unhappy that they're ignoring him. As they finish with their number, armed men sneak up and capture them.The pirates prove less than competent, and Galavant, Isabella, and Sid are happy that they can all agree on that. However, they soon start arguing again. Sid and Isabella have already worked as a team to defeat the pirates and recover the jewel. The pirates admit that they miss working together as a crew, and Galavant advises them to work together to get the pirate ship back into the water. Once they do, the pirates can take them to Valencia. Cheered at the prospect of escape, the pirates agree.With the help of Galavant, Isabella, and Sid, the pirates free their ship and set sail.(Comedy Gold) Aboard Peter the Pillager's pirate ship the trio of Galavant,Sid and Isabella finally reach thier destination, the kingdom of Valencia. The trio disguised themselves as monks so they could sneak into the castle. Isabella, Sid and Galavant successfully infiltrate the castle only to be greeted by King Richard. (Completely Mad...Alena) Sid and Jester hear everyone cheering and assume that Galavant died. Sid asks the others for ideas and Jester distracts one of the guards with a magic trick so he can steal his door keys. All they have to do is get rid of the guards on watch, but the guards are called away for the pre-duel lunch.Sid follows Galavant's map, leading the others through the castle and ignoring the King and Queen when they say he's going the wrong way. The squire doesn't believe them, until they spot a guard up ahead and have to take a detour.Sid charges in and tosses Galavant a sword. Galavant fights his way past the guards and advances on Richard... and then stabs Isabella's crab, sparing her digestive danger.(My Cousin Izzy) Gareth goes to the dungeon, and leads everyone out. He then tells the prisoners to knock him out, take his keys, and escape. They can't knock him out so he finally just gives them the keys and turns them all loose... except for Sid, who he holds on to as insurance in case Galavant breaks his word.(It's All in the Executions) Season Two Personality As the squire of the famous Galavant, Sid is loyal and honest when it comes to his best friend willin to be there through his hard times and tends to ground Galavant when he thinks up extravagant and impossible heroic plans. Sid also sees himself in the shadow of Galavant at times but besides this the two are still close and Sid generally acts as the funny guy of the duo. Trivia *He was adopted into a Jewish family. *In season two, it was implied that Sid might be gay when he said that he stopped by the Enchanted Forest knowing it was a gay bar. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main